Teach me what I don't understand
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: When Castiel watched porn in same room with Dean & Sam again, things escalate further between the boys but can Dean accept the guilt he feels afterwards? Wincestiel. I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes and I apologize for those and I will fix it as soon as I have time.


Castiel tilted his head in a manner that was known as confused gesture, staring at the television curiously. Both brothers had been once again working on a case, deciphering leads and pilfering through evidence at a table nearby. Dean glanced over at the confused angel. "Better not be watchin' porn again, Cas."

Castiel flinched, glancing at him a little quiltily. "It´s...interesting." After he had turned a little more human, slowly ripped from his grace, Castiel had started finding human things more and more interesting.

Sam whipped his head up at the admittance, giving a look that was stuck on sympathetic and mildly surprised. Dean, however, rubbed a hand over tired eyes and sighed. "We talked about this. You don't just watch porn in a room full of dudes, remember?"  
"It was on when I touched the remote." Castiel said silently, glancing back at the screen. "But why is it bad to watch it with others? I thought people enjoy this kinds of things?" Castiel asked confused, eyes darting between the brothers.

Dean was opening his mouth - probably to reply with some kind of glib sarcasm that he'd top off with a reference Cas wouldn't understand - when Sam ended up being the one to speak in his place. "Castiel, porn is... something you watch in private. You enjoy it, sure, but... keep it to yourself."  
Castiel frowned thoughtfully, leaning back against the couch. "I...don't know how you´re supposed to enjoy this. It´s confusing, and leaves you painful."  
Both brothers understood exactly what Castiel was talking about, and where Sam swallowed thickly with discomfort, Dean just set his jaw before answering as simply as possible, "S'called getting a boner, Cas. You're supposed to... y'know..."

Castiel turned around on the couch again, staring both brothers unsure. It was clear it was an awkward thing to talk about, but he was curious and wanted to know. "I´m supposed to..what?"  
"Masturbate," Sam decided to try and respond as dryly as possible. Dean only rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his own face. Never thought he'd be talking about beating one off to and Angel of the freakin' Lord.

Castiel tasted the word in his mouth, then tilted his head again. "How do you do that? I tried once...it just hurt."  
Dean scrunched his nose a little, "How do you hurt yourself from masturbating? Cas, it's not rocket science."  
"Dean, c'mon, man," Sam said, casting him a look.  
Castiel watched the brothers curiously, leaning against the cushions before glancing down at himself, where the pain was located again. "It hurt." he said again. "Maybe I did something wrong."  
"Ya think?" Dean replied, ever as blunt and sarcastic as always.  
Seeing as his older brother was obviously not helping, Sam kept himself methodical as he talked, even though he never felt more awkward in his life, "It's pretty... simple. I guess. You'll, uh, you'll figure it out, Cas." He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty for even _talking_ about this with an angel or not.

Castiel frowned thinking, not wanting to push the matter further and instead focused on trying it then. Maybe he had been too hard last time? He eyed the bulge sceptically before carefully, like he´s afraid it could actually bite, ran his fingers over it, his hips stuttering in the motion. Oh.  
The looks on the WInchester's faces would have been absolutely priceless to anyone else who had a sense of humour, unlike Castiel. They both realized that they were hesitating to speak, which only made them glance at _each other_ because they noticed one another's pause, and then Dean finally broke this suddenly intense silence. "Woah, woah, Cas. The hell are you trying to do, here?"

T-Testing." Castiel replied like it was obvious, his voice dropping impossibly lower in a slight haze of lust that washed over him. The nerves in him were tingling pleasantally, and he dared to press the heel of his palm against himself carefully, head falling back and lips parted in a small mewl.  
"Oh, God," Sam found himself murmuring before he could even catch the tumbled words from his lips, and Dean stole a glance at his little brother. Face flushed, lips parted like he was going to protest, but could not find the words in him to say anything, and eyes already blown over with a subtle, almost unseen want. It hardly lasted, as Sam noticed the stare and looked back to Dean, who only bit back a swallow. They knew that neither of them was the willing one to stop this, and... maybe they shouldn't. Before their gaze at each other could create a tension that would _have_ to be severed by protests, Dean cut off their connection and unabashedly stared at Castiel once more, overwhelmed by the sight of the Angel touching himself like this right in front of them.

Castiel's cheeks were flushed light red, early pink, lips parted in soft pants as he slowly got hand of things, carefully and experimentally touching himself. He palmed himself a little rougher, a keening cry leaving past his lips. He opened his eyes, unfocused dark blue eyes staring at the ceiling above him, his whole body trembling slightly under the new sensation.  
Dean licked at hungry lips as he greedily drank in the sight of Castiel. If he just focused on him and nothing else, pretended Sam wasn't across the table from him doing the very same, this didn't nearly feel so fucking wrong to watch. Not nearly, but still enough. That hardly quelled the twitch of his cock in his jeans, though, and when he heard Sam shift in his seat, he suspected the same could be said for his brother.  
"Y-you're doing good, Cas," Sam spoke up encouragingly, almost husked, and Dean tried to ignore how hot that sounded coming from a voice that seemed to drop decibels.

Castiel turned his head slowly, looking over at the brothers panting, kinda happy for the encourage. He was doing something right. It was weird, first they had seemed to be so against something like this, now they weren't tkaning their eyes away from him. Oddly pleased by the fact, his eyes fluttered close again and he moaned, hips pushing against his hand.  
Neither of them knew how much more of this they could take. While Sam may have had a little more self-control than Dean, they were both equally finding themselves struggling to stay in their seats, to not knead their own fingers against the hardening cocks beneath tight jeans. The air around them felt earthy with the hot air all three of them were now expelling, and when Dean's voice all but croaked out, he really got a good taste of the warm atmosphere. "Your pants," He started off, almost too gruffly, "Unzip them."

Castiel whimpered at the command, finding himself obeying and slowly unzipping his pants. He breathed out relieved when it eased the pressure between his legs and he glanced over at both brothers before sliding his hand inside, teasing himself through the boxers and let out a needy whine at the closer contact. He finally understood why people did this so much.

Those penetrative, deeply blue eyes never felt more intense than they had when they looked over to each brother, both of whom felt themselves hitch quietly when eyes met the angel's. Then he was sliding his hand inside his pants, making that soft, innocent sort of sound in the back of his throat, and Dean cursed under his breath while Sam just swallowed what suddenly felt like a very dry throat.  
Castiel didn't know what he wanted, what he needed. He knew the pleasure felt good, oh so good but it wasn't enough. He licked over his dry lips, spreading his legs as far as they could go before the denim of his pants got in way and he could move a little better, more freely. He cupped himself again, stroking through the last denim and moaned out softly.

All in a daze as he stared at Castiel, watched him open himself up beneath jeans that Sam now wished were no longer there, his stupor was quickly gone when Dean's figure went through his vision. He blinked, looked up at Dean - who seemed adamant in keeping his eyes away from Sam's - while his big brother freely sat himself right beside Cas and put one arm at his back, between the shoulder blade.  
"Just pay attention to what I do, okay?" Dean whispered hoarsely at Cas, eyes dark and blown and filled with a desire he decided to lead him through his own actions.  
Sam felt paralyzed.

Castiel released an almost inhuman noise when Dean's hand pressed between his shoulderblades, where his wings were located. Despite turning more human, wings were something he still had left. He stared at Dean nearly pleadingly, giving a short nd in understandment. Though he loved having Dean near, he glanced at Sam, wanting him near too. He didn't want him to be alone.

"'Atta boy," Dean murmured in seeing Cas agree, however obscurely. He rubbed his hand at Cas' back slowly as the other went to his own mouth and he crudely licked at his palm, got it decently wet for what he was about to do. Satisfied, he wasted no time - that very same hand reached over and released Castiel from the stifling constriction of his underwear and slowly, _very_ slowly, ran just the slightest tips of his fingers over Castiel's cock, hissing quietly at how fucking hard it was against his hand.  
Sam was only stuck on staring at Castiel, rendered all the more still when those eyes looked over at him, silently pleading for something, but Sam was unsure he could grant it. He almost felt like total lead, rooted to where he was, unable to rise up and approach the ex-angel and do all the things his mind craved to do. And when Dean grasped that erection, Sam found himself gripping both arms of his chair.

Castiel's eyes fluttered at Dean's touch, so much different than his own touch, so much more pleasurable even though the touch was barely there. He needed and he wanted and maybe later he could be ashamed of how he is behaving, giving over to a humany urge like this but right now he couldn't care less. "Dean..." He spoke quietly, the voice a whisper leaving his lips and he managed to open his eyes again, staring straight back at Sam. He saw how the younger one was trying to fight to stay back, trying to grip the way off this and now that his own hand was freed, he reached out to the younger Winchester. "It´s alright..Sam.."

Eyes flicked from that outstretched hand, to those gorgeous plush lips as they called him over, all the while those eyes seemed pleading and glazed over while they looked at Sam. It was stunning, to say the least, and Sam was almost willing to give in to the coaxes. But he glanced to Dean, like he was seeking some kind of confirmation from his big brother.  
Dean seemed to know exactly what was going through Sam's mind, and he glanced right at him before he focused his eyes back at that pretty little cock of Cas'. "S'okay, Sammy," He said with fondness heavy in his tone.

It was enough, and Sam finally rose from his chair, ignoring the swell between his thighs, to take hold of that offered hand and reseat himself at the couch fit perfectly for three. - almost like it was meant for this, he thought abstractly. He squeezed Castiel's hand, felt how soft and lithe his fingers really were, and allowed himself to lean forth to lick hesitantly at the crook of the fallen angel's neck.

Castiel watched the interaction between the brothers, never ceasing for being amazed of the wordless communication they could speak with just their eyes and actions. This time however Sam needed the verbal push, and Castiel shifted a little so that Sam fit on the couch beside him. He smiled a little, glancing between them both breath hitching when he felt Sam's tongue on his skin and he sighed softly. He squeezed Sam's hand reassuring, noticing how one of Sam's hand could easily cover his own, and bucked his hips slowly against Dean's hand, the lack of friction starting to affect him.

Sam quickly found himself thoroughly enjoying the taste of Castiel's porcelain pale skin, and his tongue became a bit more determined as he suckled gently at that thin neck. His body had been tight with reservation and uncertainty, but it was very slowly and surely easing into a more lax disposition. With a hand occupied with Castiel's own, his thumb rolling over the back of it, Sam used the other to card through soft, black fibers, tugging insistently, but not too roughly, so that Castiel's head would tilt for his access.

All the while, Dean was glancing over at the handiwork of his brother as his lips roamed skin, and it rendered Dean to a small shudder. He felt Cas' hips jut out against his palm and it made his lips curl into a smirk. He finally clasped that throbbing cock with fingers that completely wrapped around it, and he pumped it in his hand, squeezing every so often just to get that extra sound out of Cas' deep and hot as all hell voice.

Castiel shuddered and moaned silently at Sam's assault, gasping when his head was tugged back, exposing more of his skin that Sam seemed so greedily suck on. He didn't notice Dean's actions before he pumped that first time and he cried out softly, hips making a stuttering motion. He panted against Sam's hair and face, and mewled with every squeeze Dean made. It was so, so much better than doing this alone.

"You like that, baby?" Dean husked with his smirk still ever-present. His hand tunneled that throbbing erection and quickened its pace, the sound of skin on skin a delicious one that his ears absolutely reveled in.  
Sam busied himself with the feel of soft, smooth skin against his own lips, against a tongue, and even against teeth that would bite every so often. He could feel Castiel's bated breath huff out of him in plumes of heated air, which made chills run down Sam's spine and caused his hand to downright fist into the angel's hair.

Castiel was writhing and trembling in the growing pleasure and under both Winchester's, trying to gasp air in his lungs. Dean's words just sent a strong jolt of heat through him, Sam's tightening grip making him whimper needily. The heat was boiling in his lower stomach, and he threw his head back with a keening cry. "S-Something's..a-ah Dean...Sam.."

Both brothers cast a knowing, lustful glance at one another for just an instant, before they continued their attacks on the angel's virginal body.  
"It's alright, Castiel," Sam said close to his ear, proceeding to nibble at the lobe before blowing hot air against it. "Just let it happen."  
"We got you," Dean confirmed in a tone that was actually on the precipice of sounding affectionate, which was nothing short of strange for him. His hand rolled over the head of Castiel's cock, feeling pre-come slick his movements and make it easier for him to move at an almost maddeningly quick speed.

Castiel's mind was swimming, the hot breaths and words making everything so much better. His fingers curled on Sam's arm, another scrambled purchase from Dean's and he held on for dear life and let the unbearable pleasure wash over him, coming with a loud cry of both Wincheter's names, his back arching from the couch and locking up completely. Waves and waves of pleasure crashed over him and he came in thick pulses over Dean's hand, white dots clouding his vision before he slumped back down whimpering, trying to catch his breath.

Both boys were hardly swayed when they felt fingers clasp to their arms and grip tightly. When he came, both of them shared an almost synchronized, quiet moan at the beauty of it before their very eyes.  
"Oh, fuck, yes," Dean hissed as he openly stared at the come that poured forth as Castiel cried out, his own hand never stopping, milking Cas through this until there was nothing left for the angel to give.

Sam was breathing hot and heavy while the hand that had fisted Castiel's hair started to card through it gently, soothingly, as hushed coos of "That's it, Cas," and "You're alright," and other such phrases were whispered from his lips directly to the angel's ear.  
With Castiel utterly spent, the boy let him fall into a graceful heap of seat and come against the couch. Dean crudel wiped his hand on his jeans of the come that slathered it before he followed what Sam was now doing - rubbing idly at Cas' sides, chest, lower belly.

Castiel breathed in shuddering, still flying somewhere up high in the pleasant pleasure. The soft, soothing touches they laid upon him felt nice, reassured that whatever there was to happen, when he´d fall, they would catch him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking from one brother to another, his lips curling into a real, happy smile. "I...think I got it now.." He murmured voice cracking in the end and he quickly noticed them both having same problem he had had and he grew curious himself, reaching over carefully and let his fingers skim over Sam's hardened cock.

"Good, that's really good, Ca-" Sam's small amount of praise was cut short when he felt those very fingers he had held not even moments ago start to put pressure on his person. He clenched his jaw and let out the softest of grunts at the sensation.  
Dean stared abjectly, feeling arousal even now, in watching his little brother get treated by the innocent curiosities that were Castiel's fingers upon him. He bit his lower lip hard to keep himself quiet, watching what this might unravel into with silent eagerness.

Castiel chuckled silently at the way Sam's sentence got cut short, shifting a little to get a better position between both brothers, now nearly eye-leveled to Sam's crotch, watching his fingers play on the denim gently. Encouraged by the silent grunt Sam released, he added a little more pressure on his fingers, swirling them around.  
Dean sat back against his side of the couch, an arm bracing the armrest. He felt his own breath grow laboured at the sight before him, causing him to move so that legs spread and his hand could graze itself against his own confined erection.

It took all that Sam had within himself to not buck into that hand. Were Castiel anybody else, he would have sworn the angel was teasing him. He knew better, knew that Castiel was just as much satiating his own curiosities as he was pleasuring Sam. So he let Castiel take his time, explore. Not that it did not almost drive him totally insane.  
Castiel bit his lip concerating, finaly moving his hand slightly and using the heel of his palm to cup Sam in his hand, rubbing him gently. He turned his head a little, looking at Dean touch himself like he had himself just a while ago and his breath hitched, feeling himself stirring again. Perks of being an angel, perhaps. He ignored it for now, determined to learn what the brothers liked.

Eyes closed tightly as Sam choked on what was _almost_ a moan, but he swallowed down on it hard. He allowed himself just one, small buck of his hips against that hand, his breath escaping him as though Castiel was rendering all the air out of his lungs. His own hands could not stay idle any longer, and he skimmed one of them through the angel's hair, stroking and carding with encouragement.  
Dean, on the other hand, was whispering terse curses beneath his breath while he kneaded his entire hand against himself. He sucked in a breath, let it out in a hiss, and murmrued something akin to "That's it, Cas, just like that..."

Castiel felt the thrill go through him again, seeing the brothers unravel before him and pressed against the touch in his hair. He did what Sam had tol him to do when he was touching himself, and opened Sam's pants, sliding them down enough to slide his hand inside. It was different, hot and a little wet though the fabric and Castiel made a little noise for it suddenly turning them around so that Sam was laying on his back, Castiel kneeling between his legs and hand in his pants. Castiel turned his head, looking at Dean over his shoulder.

To be in this somewhat vulnerable position before Castiel was definitely not something Sam was used to, and he was a little stiff upon his compliance to such a change of positions, but when Castiel's hand was already intruding past the obstructive fabric of his pants and skimming past his stomach, he couldn't exactly complain too much.  
The quiet moan that escaped Dean was inevitable. Watching his baby brother get treated by sweet, innocent little Castiel, it was enough to make his erection practically pulse with utter need. His own eyes met Castiel's without a crease of shame and he even threw in a smirk. He took no time in fulfilling this certain urge of his - he got up from his laying position to kneel just behind Cas, laying his hands on the angel's hips as he whispered words of encouragement into his ear. "Go on, baby. No one's stopping you."

Castiel's eyes fluttered and he leaned his head back against Dean's shoulder, starting to work on Sam again. His fingers danced over his cock, thumb running over the head to gether the stickiness he found, lifting his hand back up curiously and without further thinking, pressed the pre-come coated finger past his lips, tasting it with a low moan. He swirled his tongue around the digit, before pulling it out slowly. He kinda liked the taste, it was salty, earthy and a little musky.

As Castiel played with his erection, Sam spread his legs that much wider at either side of Castiel as his head fell back to let loose a low groan. His hips were like lazy thrusts against the angel's hand, and when Castiel's hand was suddenly gone, he actually made just the softest of whines - much to Dean's pleasure.  
They both looked over at Castiel with curiosity as to what he entailed to do. When he started suckling Sam's spunk, Dean's fingers flexed and tighetened their hold on Cas' hips while Sam seemed to exhale a deep and incredibly aroused sigh.  
"Fuck, you like it, don't you?" Dean all but rasped at Castiel, with lips that pressed every curl and every enunciation right against his ear. His hands started to travel beneath Cas' shirt to wrap around him and explore his chest. "Like the way he tastes in your mouth..."

Castiel moaned in reply, yes, he did like how Sam tasted. He sighed softly, enjoying the solid figure of Dean behind him and the curious fingers on his chest. The whine Sam had made gave Castiel another thrill and he wanted to hear it again. "I...want to taste more..." He said silently, cheeks red.  
Sam could only choke out something indecipherable when he heard those words, and Dean knew that his little brother didn't have it in him to get Castiel to do what they both wanted. So Dean did it for him, taking care of him even now, like he always had.  
"Sit up, Sammy. Against the armrest."  
His brother gave him a soft look before swallowing thickly and bringing himself more upright against the couch, with his lower back pressing against that very armrest he was told to lean against.  
"You want more?" Dean more breathed than asked, and a hand flicked over one of Castiel's nipple as he drawled on. "You're gonna have to bend over."

Castiel watched Sam move with hunger in his blue eyes, watching his every movement like a hawk, moaning softly when Dean tweaked his nipple. He flushed a little, first shifting on his knees and then bending over, lips pressed against Sam's stomach and ass rubbing against Dean as he moved. His fingers slid in Sam's pants again, tugging them lower and freeing him from the cotton prison. He eyed it with wide eyes, Sam being much larger than he was , the head glistening with precome and he brought his face closer, giving the head a tentative lick.

A shudder ran through Sam straight from head to toe, and he bit his lower lip harshly to quiet himself in his grunt. He marveled the way Castiel looked, all wide-eyed and curious. The previous guilt he felt for corrupting the angel had been overrun with sheer lust, utter desire, and he even encouraged what Castiel was doing by once more petting a hand through disheveled hair.  
"Shit, just like that, Cas, don't be shy," Dean was practically losing his mind upon laying witness to this gorgeous fucking sight before him; Castiel bent over and pressed against his throbbing erection, his sinewy back presented for Dean's hands to skim over - which they did - and Sam's face of pure pleasure while Castiel slowly started tasting his cock. It was already almost too much. Almost.

Castiel was thankful of the encouragment again, swirling his tongue around the head and making softest of noises at the tastes exploding in his mouth. Dean's hands on his back were driving him crazy, as well as Sam underneath him. He tentatively wrapped his lips around the head, remembering what he had seen on the porn and slid down, nearly choking himself on the progress. Sam was big, nearly too big to fit in his mouth and he growled around him, determined to do this right.  
Oh, God. Sam could feel everything in Castiel's warm, wet mouth, and it rendered him almost totally undone right then and there. He began to pant heavily as fingers clutched at Castiel's scalp, but upon hearing Castiel's struggles, he could not just lay by. "Easy, Cas," He managed to say through bated breath. "Just, just take what you can. Don't force yourself."

Dean could not help himself; He was slowly beginning to grind himself against Castiel's ass, his jeans still zipped up - for now - but the friction enough to just barely keep his fraying nerves calm. Dull nails scratched down Cas' back, leaving the smallest trace of red lines because Dean knew their angel could take it. Any and all sounds that wanted to tumble forth were suppressed for the sake of hearing his brother struggle through his own, as well as hearing Castiel suck filthily on his cock.

Castiel moaned around Sam when he felt Dean grind against him, and he instictevily started to move back against Dean, his mouth still working on Sam. It was wet and messy, but Sam didn't stop him so he figured it was alright. He started to bob his head up and down, fingers on Sam's thighs to keep himself up and not practically impale himself on Sam.  
Dean was surprised at how well Cas was adapting. His hips were rolling back against Dean's constricted cock like he was a fucking pro, all the while unceasingly sucking of his little brother without pause. It was getting to be far too much, and he unraveled himself from his jeans just to let his own cock finally _breathe_.

Sam could feel the slide of a wet tongue run along the veins of his member, the way the head of his cock plunged deeper into Castiel's throat, and even the rumble of his moan was a white-hot sensation of pur pleasure for him. His head fell back as a lofty moan uncoiled from his tight throat.  
Castiel hummed around him happily, feeling pleased to know he had such power over both brothers, as well as they held the same power over him. He wasn't sure how they ended in this situation anyway, but it felt like everything around them was more relaxed, like the tension between them was eased. Maybe they had carved for this for a while. He pulled off from Sam's cock, breathing in deeply before moving back down, lips working on the sides of his cock and hip. He could feel Dean more firmly against his back, his own pants nearly sliding off in the movements.

Hips jutted forth on basic instinct when Castiel cruelly pulled his mouth away to tease at Sam's shaft and taut skin. A guttural sort of sound of protest left breathless lips, and he looked down at Castiel with furrowed brows of small confusion, almost pleading, but not quite.  
Dean could feel the fabric of Castiel's jeans begin to slide off, and temptations within him were becoming all the stronger as ideas sparked within his mind. Ideas he wasn't even sure could be fulfilled. Nevertheless, he was always a man who gave in to sins of the flesh, and now was no different; Hands slid over to that lithe waist before gliding over the hem of jeans, skimming across the fabric, and sliding hand around and beneath jeans to ghost his finers over Castiel's cock, wondering if the angel could even handle a second round.

Castiel jolted at Dean's touch, groaning against Sam before sliding him back in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. His eyes were half lidded with lust and want and since he couldn't watch back at Dean, he looked at Sam under his eyelashes. His hips moved slowly against Dean's hand, the touches more sensitive than before but still so good.  
A grin of pleasant surprise creased Dean's features when Castiel reacted so perfectly to his hand on the angel's cock. He should have known better than to doubt Cas, to think he couldn't take what Dean had to give. He slowly started to drag the calloused tips of his fingers over the shaft and around the head, not wanting to grip him all at once and jar him too much. Just coax him into getting firmly hard in Dean's hand.

Nothing had ever looked so good as Castiel did before Sam, his eyes locking on the younger Winchester's with a hunger that showed as he greedily sucked on Sam's cock, took him in like Castiel _needed_ to be filled with him. And nothing felt quite so strong as the slow-coming coil of an orgasm that clenched at Sam's stomach and made him husk out a low moan. "Cas... I'm gonna..." He started clutching at Castiel's hair all the tighter, almost desperately so, as though to warn him to pull away now.  
Dean's eyes were sharp as he eyed his brother's face of unraveled pleasure, and as much as a part of him craved to see little Sammy fall apart, he leaned forward against Cas' back and growled against his ear, "He's gonna come. Don't let 'im, you hear me? Take it real slow."

Castiel watched Sam like a hawk, saw his face crunch in pleasure and he had to admit Sam looked like an angel right now with red cheeks and parted lips. He flicked his eyes at Dean at the whisper, not understanding why Dean told him not to let Sam come like he had but obeyed like always. He slid off slowly, starting to press soft kisses on it instead, effectively cutting off Sam's orgasm. He glanced back at Dean as to make sure that it was alright, that he did the right thing. He was partly disappointed that he couldn't see Sam come yet, but he´d see it later. He lifted his hand again, slowly stroking Sam while keening softly at Dean's touches on him.

"_Castiel,_" Sam heaved almost desperately, his voice a breathless thing as his entire body gave way to a large shudder once his orgasm was wickedly denied. He was on a brink and to be refused reaching the edge was enough to have him drop his head and wrap an arm over his forehead as he panted deeply.  
"Good boy," Dean said when Castiel looked over his shoulder to the human at his backside, and he nibbled appreciatively on the nape of Cas' neck, gave him a few sporatically quickened strokes of his cock, and eased back into a much slower pace once more. Expertly, he managed to reach another hand down for himself, though only to relieve the stress of his raging erection with a few terse tugs. If one of them was going to come, he was going to make damn sure they all went down together.

Castiel shuddered at the way Sam called his name so desperately and he wanted so badly to make him come already but he couldn't. Dean hadn't given him the permission yet. Instead he let his head hang between his shoulders with a moan, trying to push into Dean's hand, make him touch him faster. "D-Dean..." He whimpered moving to lick on Sam's balls, giving his hipbone a sharp nip with his teeth.

Dean almost chuckled at just how unraveled his little brother and his angel were becoming, two trembling, heaving embodiments of what they were before all of this started. Clearly, Dean had some kind of inner sadist, as the way Castiel spoke his name with plea and how his nip to Sam's hip made Sam twitch before barely suppressing a whine caused his own cock to already leak with precome. He decided to finally give Cas what he wanted and started to quicken his strokes, squeezing tightly. All the while he ground himself against Cas' ass.

Castiel arched with a keening cry, panting against Sam's hip before swallowing him back down in his mouth writhing in pleasure. He liked this, he loved this, the closeness and bonding that was happening right now. And yet, he felt the need to be closer. His hands were planted on Sam's legs and he massaged them gently while working his mouth around him, thrusting back against Dean's hand and then his hips, feeling his hard cock against his back and mewled needily.

Sam all but bucked himself into Castiel's mouth when the angel finally took him back in, mouth agape in his deep gasp as his fingers flexed, entangled in the angel's hair. He whispered the angel's name like it was a prayer and shivered subtly beneath those skilled, lithe fingers at his taut legs.  
Dean knew that neither of them were going to last long, and God, did he wish he could reign them back in, keep this going on for hours. But he kept his quick pace on Cas' cock, hearing the slickness of it against his palm sound so deliciously obscene as it filled the air, alongside everyone's moans. He thought of what it would be like to press himself into Cas' ass, to make the angel take him completely in, but he knew that couldn't be tonight, when he had nothing prepared. So he kept it to his imagination as his other hand started stroking him off, as well, quiet groans escaping his reddened lips as he watched the other two with positively starving eyes.

Castiel had to pull back so he didn't choke when Sam suddenly bucked forward before quickly taking him back in, reflexively swallowing around him. He licked around the head, could feel it throb in his mouth and just knew from the desperate noises that Sam was once again getting closer to the edge. He was bucking wildly in Dean's hand, the growing pleasure and stuffed mouth making it harder to breathe and everything dizzy around him but it was too good to stop.

"God, Cas, your mouth, I'm gonna..." Sam was all praises and groans of encouragement as he unabashedly began to thrust some more, Castiel complying and adapting with ease like the quick-learner Sam always knew him to be. He wanted to warn Castiel to pull away now, worried that the angel wouldn't be able to take what came next, but before he could open his mouth to speak, what instead came out was a choked cry as the force of his climax rendered him absolutely speechless.  
Dean had never seen this side of Sammy. Not once. And seeing it now only caused him to bite intensely on his bottom lip, moan quietly as he marveled his little brother's face contort into something utterly fucking gorgeous when he came. It made him stroke Cas more fervently, as well as himself, feeling that tight heat furl at his belly that insinuated his end was coming damned close.

Castiel didn't understand what Sam meant, just unerstanding that he was nearly in the peak before there was the noise of Sam coming and his mouth was suddenly full, Castiel making a surprised, choked off noise around Sam when his own release slammed on him and he barely had time to swallow before he came with a loud cry, mouth hanging open, the cry turning into weak whimpering as he leaned down to clean Sam off.

Hearing Cas as he fell completely apart, watching his backside quiver and his spine quake with the sudden rush of his orgasm, Dean stood no chance. He, too, eventually brought himself to the peak, his own climax one met with a low groan through gritted teeth, hissing upon his sharp inhale as he stroked both himself and Cas through their orgasms, until they had nothing to dispel. Where Castiel was cleaning Sam off - Who twitched at that the attention at first, but sighed contently and made an almost silent noise as he felt Castiel's tongue upon his heated skin - Dean was bending over to taste his own mess that had smeared Castiel's lower back, moaning quietly as he felt it cause the angel to shudder.

Once he was done, and he couldn't feel Dean's tongue on him anymore Castiel let himself fall down haf on top of Sam, half on the couch trying to catch his breath. He was unsure what to say or how to proceed next, so he just laid there contently, whole body singing. He turned his head lazily, looking up at Dean with a curl of smile.  
As though Castiel was the one to keep Dean's weight up all this time, when the angel collapse, Dean practically did, as well, though he was considerate to keep himself from crushing the guy - damn angel was just so freaking thin in comparison, Dean thought he might break him. He had his forehead against Castiel's shoulder blade, and just as he dared to look up, there was Cas' face, all smiles and crinkles in his eyes and fucking beautiful. Just like his brother, who was petting through the angel's hair as he seemed to struggle to collect himself after such a powerful orgasm.

It was in that instant that Dean almost closed the ever slim proximity between him and Cas to plant lips against those plush, pink ones, having yet to indulge himself in that. But he just as quickly retracted himself from Cas' body, because no. No, no, no. What they did, it was bad. Really fucking bad. But somehow, solidifying it with a kiss felt even worse. He glanced at Sam and his little brother gave him a knowing look and God did that eat him up inside.  
"We keep this whole thing amongst ourselves," He rasped, completely away from the heat of the other two and already fastening himself back in his jeans. "Got that?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh, knowing that Dean was doing his typical routine of pushing people out and pulling himself away. Yeah, it curled at his own stomach that what they did was probably really, _horribly_ wrong, but when have they ever been normal. Sam accepted himself as being a freak of nature years ago, and now felt no different. Scary, yeah, but no different.

Castiel watched Dean in mix of confusion and pain, feeling his heart lurch almost painfully in his chest. He had feared this might happen, yet, he had hoped it wouldn't. Dean would lock himself up, probably not talk in a while. Keeping this all as a mistake and damn if that didn't hurt like someone had just stabbed him repeadetaly. He had just been broken and put together by the brothers like always, now in just more physical way than ever before. He didn't understand why they thought it was wrong, when they all had been so obviously enjoying eachother and the closeness, even the love in there. And just like that, it was all gone. Castiel didn't understand his feelings much, but he knew the hurt when someone you cared about pushed you away. He knew he was hurt and sad, and his eyes felt un-naturally burning and something was stuck in his throat, preventing him to make any noises. He pushed himself up to sit, his pants up and closed with a blink.

It was hard, not looking into Cas' eyes, but then again, it was the easiest thing to do. Dean knew that the angel wouldn't get it, would never understand societal norms or how people are _supposed_ to treat each other. There was a huge reason why Dean made sure his sex was with one-night stands; Fuck them and leave them, that's how it always worked for him. But now, what they all just shared, he couldn't exactly walk out on. He had no intention of leaving his brother or the angel. And that left him stuck in this constant fear, in this constant disgust for what they've done.

Completely fastened, he started slicking his hair and dared to glance at Cas - still never at Sam. God, never Sam - and saw the hurt in those plumes of blue. It caused something to constrict in Dean's chest, but he managed to hiss out the angel's name almost too roughly, "Cas. I'm serious. Not a word, okay?"  
"Dean," Sam began, his brows furrowing as he tried to catch those fleeting eyes that dared not look at his own. Castiel was already in enough pain and confusion as he was, and being so inexperienced, there was no possible way he could totally process why Dean was being this way. That must have torn the angel up and Sam understood that. As soon as he had his own jeans zipped up, he put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and gave him a squeeze, though his eyes never left his big brother's.

"Like I have anyone to talk to." Castiel hissed back, shrugging Sam's hand from his shoulder and standing up so quickly that he felt Sam flinch beside him but he didn't care. Sam at least tried to show compassion, didn't act like a jerk afterwards. His eyes were drilled on Dean's the pain and sadness etched into them. "If you don't remember, half of my family has died and the rest of the half are trying to kill me and each day it makes it easier for them because I´m so much more like human these days." He nearly spat the words out, his fists clenching on his sides. "What just happened wasn't exaclty normal, I know that much. But it was beautiful act between people who cares deeply about eachother. And I´m not sorry about that." He breathed in shuddering, his eyes widening slightly when he felt something wet fall from his eye down his chin. He took a step back, overconfused and loaded with too many emotions and he was in point of breaking, and he did what he felt was right to do, running to the door. He had to get out.

As Castiel went on about his family, the betrayal he constantly has to go through, Dean, too, had been standing up and meeting on level with those dark blue eyes. He clenched his jaw, wound it tight alongside every other muscle in his body, as he tried to pull off a face of impassivity. As Castiel went on, however, it all began to crumble, and guilt was becoming more evident. It wasn't until he saw that tear fall from Castiel's eye that his mouth parted ever-so-slightly in surprise and shame, and he barely heard his brother quick to rise off the couch to try and approach the recoiling, terrified angel.  
Castiel was bounding towards the door and Dean tried to protest, "Cas," The angel opened the door and just as quickly slammed it shut behind him. "Cas! Dammit..." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, mentally berating himself for fucking up yet again and hurting those he loved the most.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam reprimanded quietly, but that was all he did, because he knew better than to make Dean feel worse. His older brother already did a damn good job of hurting himself. Still, Sam felt pain for Castiel, as well. Hell, he was feeling it for the both of them, now. He tried not to dwell on it, quickly rushed out of the motel room, himself, and attempted to go after Castiel, calling out his name. "Castiel, please, just, just wait a second!"

Castiel couldn't stop the tears from falling, now matter how he tried. It was like all the pain he had packed up in himself during the years finally came outside, and there were no end to it. He used his sleeve to try to dry the tears, stopping only when he really had to catch his breath, wheezing between heavy breaths and sobs. He knew he was probably acting stupid right now, but he didn't know what else to do. The room had felt like it was suffocating him, trapping him inside and he had to get out. It was starting to get late, the yard empty and sky coloured in warm orange. Once he stopped and leaned against the only tree on the hill, he could hear Sam call for him and squeezed his eyes shut ashamed. Maybe he´d be told to go away. That he wasn't what they wanted it their lives. Maybe he was a disappointment.

It took Sam a few more frantic minutes of searching, but Castiel was a quick one even now, as a half-human, half-angel sort of being. Using the sharp observations that he grew up with as a hunter, he took note of the slightly flatter planes of grass - Castiel's footsteps - and sooner than later, he saw him at a small distance against that tree that held leaves of discoloured palettes in this season of Fall. What most may have considered a fairly steep hill was nothing more than several easy steps for the tall and broad man, and he was close enough to see that Castiel had been crying for quite some time now; his eyes were considerably puffed and his nose was of a blatant shade of red by comparison to the rest of his pale complexion.  
Sam was quiet for a moment, sighing, hands in his pockets idly clenching into gentle fists. What could he possibly say to make Cas feel any better about what just happened? "Castiel, it's... it's not your fault..."

Castiel closed his eyes at Sam's words, shaking his head disbelieving. "I started it. I didn't mean it, but I started it. It ruined everything." He whispered sitting on the grass, leaning his head against his knees.  
Another huff of air unfurled past Sam's lips, and his eyebrows creased in that way he had whenever sympathizing for someone. He took the liberty of sitting himself beside the broken angel, one leg bent while the other lay down. "Don't think like that, Cas. That's not what's happened at all." He chanced a glance at Castiel. "We're still a family."  
"I broke it." Castiel said quietly. "Dean's closed off again, you suffer for it and I suffer for it. There´s nothing I can do to make it better."

Sam couldn't help the mirthless, though affectionate huff that he let out at those words, and he pulled a genuine smile of comfort. "Castiel, you know we've all been through way worse together, and we pulled through alright."  
"This is different." Castiel said turning his head to look at Sam. "This isn't nearly the same anymore."  
That rendered Sam quiet. Castiel had a point. Still, Sam only met his eyes squarely. "We can fix it."  
"I don't know about that." Castiel said with sigh. He always messed everything up, everything he tried to do. Always someone got hurt or even killed. "Maybe I should just go."  
That had Sam clap a firm, large hand on Castiel's shoulder, and his eyes were alight with a determined spark. "No, Castiel, you should _stay._ I'm not going to let you leave just because Dean's having a hard time registering all this."  
"Are you saying you´re alright with this?" Castiel asked sceptical, eyeing Sam like he could read the truth from his face,

An interval of short silence permeated the air between them as that question hanged tensely in the atmosphere, and Sam swallowed hard. He flickered his eyes away, then looked back to Castiel. "To be honest, it scares me a little, but... this feels like it was a long time coming. Inevitable, you know? So... I think- yeah. I think I'm okay with this." He tried a lop-sided smile and shrugged. "When have things ever turned out normal for us before, right?"  
Castiel seemed to visibly sag at the answer, turning and clutching onto Sam for dear life, his body trembling a little. "That´s what I thought...it felt like that. Like the tension had eased and everything was clear."

Upon Castiel's cling to his clothing, Sam was fast to wrap one arm around the angel's shoulder and squeeze him tightly. "I know what you mean, Cas. And I think Dean would, too, just... It's Dean."  
Castiel laughed brokenly, like that explained everything. "I´m afraid to go back. What if he doesn't speak to me anymore? Avoids me? Or even hates me?"  
That made Sam break into a wry smile and he shook his head. "My brother could never hate you, even if he tried. Trust me." He then sighed softly. "As for avoiding you... I doubt it. He'll probably hate it, but he's got to face this sometime, and he knows that. He's not going to run away from it or you."

"I really hope so." Castiel murmured face buried against Sam's chest. He then tilted his head up, looking at Sam. "I feel so stupid right now."  
Sam wrapped his other arm around Castiel in a hug that mingled between companionable and something even more. When Castiel looked up, Sam looked down, and he laughed softly. "Don't."  
Castiel smiled a little, wiping his eyes on the sleeve. "Still. I couldn't stop crying even if I tried. It was like a dam breaking at the point. I...I´ve never done it before." He tilted his head confused.  
Sam noticed a few loose strands of hair that limply hung over the angel's forehead, and he idly brushed them away as he spoke, "Cas, you've been alive for thousands of years, fought more battles than I can even imagine, and now you're losing your grace. And after what happened between all of us just now? You were bound to break down sometime." He leaned forth, let his lips linger upon Cas' head before his kissed it. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Castiel felt his eyes flutter at the softest touch of lips, and the last tear fell down his chin at the gesture and words that made his heart expand in his chest. "I´m not that special. I´m still the youngest." He managed to croack out with a smile.  
Seeing that wet trail down Castiel's cheek, Sam wiped it away, and he smirked. "I was the youngest growing up, too, you know. Didn't stop Dean from making me realize how important I was growing up." Much more open and affectionate than his aforementioned brother, Sam started sliding hands through Castiel's hair. "You're special to _us,_ Cas. Even if Dean's afraid to admit it."  
Castiel tilted his head in the touch, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you for your words Sam. They mean a lot to me." He smiled a little cupping Sam's cheek. "You´re special to mee too. As well as Dean is. The only ones staying on my side even after everything."  
The hand upon his cheek was met with a quiet lean, and Sam's smile only grew. "You've given up your life for us, Cas. More than once. We'd never leave you, not after all that you've done."

Just as Sam was finishing up his words, his ears perked at the sound of shuffling feet, and he shifted just a little. He already knew who it would be, and sure enough, Dean was there. Hands in his leather jacket and his shoulders broad, as though trying to look defiant against the weight of his burdens bared on his shoulders. He tilted his head up as he he looked down at Sam and Castiel getting... comfortable. Well then. Maybe he should leave these two lovebirds alone.

Castiel smiled at the words, giving a short nod and turned his head exact the same moment with Sam. He didn't expect Dean to follow them out here, so he was a little surprised, but pleased of course. He took his hand away, instead holding it up for Dean, even though the fear of being turned down again clutched deep inside him.  
Eyes stared at the outstretched hand, and Dean licked his lips in solemn contemplation. God, this was going to get sappy, he just knew it. But, against his better judgement, Dean sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before finally approaching them both and taking Castiel's hand into his own as he sat down beside the celestial being. He didn't let go of Cas, much as he should have, and their hands rested between his thigh and Castiel's. He knew that Sam was probably searing holes into his skull from staring at him so hard. Probably with those big, stupid, puppy-dog eyes he used to pull off when they were kids.  
"I'm sorry," Dean finally started after a long roll of silence, his voice too gruff. He cleared his throat and glanced at Castiel. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Castiel breathed out in relief when Dean walked closer and finally took his hand, happy that he wasn't rejected. He watched Dean sit beside him, noticing how he didn't let go of his hand and just kept it there. It was nice, solid and warm, but the silence was getting nearly deafening. Then Dean said the words he thought he´d never hear and he smiled a little, giving his hand a squeeze. "I know that. I understand it´s confusing to you, it´s confusing to each one of us. But we´ll work it out. I mean...as long as everyone are still comfortable around eachother..." Castiel finished off lamely.

A huff of a mirthless laugh left Dean at that, bitter and tired. "Dammit," He rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his free hand and let it flop unceremoniously back onto the grass as his head tilted up to stare at the sky, as though he could physically stare at whatever fucking deity may have been up there that caused his life to be so messed up. "We try to teach an angel how to masturbate and get... whatever the hell happened instead."  
Sam almost didn't, but he opened his mouth and spoke softly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, Dean. You know that just as much as I do."  
Ashamed of himself, Dean didn't dare look his younger brother in the eyes. Not after the way he had gazed at Sam with utter lust and craving. "Maybe," He replied weakly.

"You felt it too." Castiel said quietly. "The feeling of being whole. It wasn't just the pleasure, it was far from it. It was being close to someone, bond together, learn from eachother." He squeezed Dean's hand again, reaching over to take Sam's hand in his free one. "And we´re in this together. Wheter it was just this time, or it will happen more, who knows. But it´s still us. No one else. None of us have had exaclty a 'normal' life. I think this is just the next step in our relationship." He nodded like to emphatize his point. It was weird how he broke down first, but in the end it was him fixing everything again.

Sam felt himself swell when Castiel took his hand, spoke words of wisdom only an angel of the Lord could so eloquently say, and he smiled tenderly at the both of them.  
Dean, on the other hand, attempted to play off the fact that he, too, felt himself become elated by Castiel's words and at the way his hand squeezed Dean's as though it were a lifeline. He huffed a terse laugh, but at least he let a smile slip, ""The next step in our relationship"? Cas, you try and pull this sweet stuff on me any more and you'll give me diabetes."  
Sam only rolled his eyes at that, knowing that that was Dean's feeble way of getting by these emotionally vulnerable situations.

Castiel frowned confused. "I don't understand..sugar causes diabetes, not words." He shrugged it off however, just holding both brothers. "Are we fine now?" He asked unsure, glancing both of them. "No more freak outs, no more panic? It happened because it was natural to us. It was what we wanted. You could have walked away or stopped me before it started, but you didn't, because you didn't want it to end."  
"Yeah," Sam spoke up softly, and he placed his other hand upon the back of Castiel's, so that the angel's hand was clasped between both of his own. "We're fine."  
"About as fine as people as fucked up as us can ever get," Dean chimed with a gruff tone. He finally cast his eyes at his brother, who smiled like he used to smile in their youth, with that confident content that rarely flitted across his features. That, alongside Castiel's words, eased him enough to look at the angel and correct his previous words. "We're fine, Cas. Just peachy."

Castiel seemed to ease up a lot after that, smiling at both of them thankfully and relieved. He liked the way Sam held him with both his hands, making him feel warm and secure and the way Dean was just being Dean, himself.  
A quiet not nearly so tense as it had been before breached the very air they breathed, and Dean slowly found himself settling just a little against Cas' side. Sam was already comfortable with the angel, rubbing at that soft, small hand tenderly between his own as everyone sort of reveled in this silence.  
Eventually, it was Dean who severed the quietude with a clearing of his throat. "Not that I don't love this cornball of a moment we're all having here, but can we get back the hell inside? I'm gonna start freezing my balls off out here."

Castiel chuckled, shaking his head amused. It had been nearly a perfect moment, just them and the twilight, and of course it had to be ruined. He felt reculant to leave from between them, being so wamr and comfy and feeling safe, but they had to move, it started to be a little cold indeed. "Come on then." He let his hands slide from the brother's and he stood up stretching.

The boys, too, arose from the tree, Dean stretching out blatantly with a tense groan as his arms seemed to reach for the sky. Sam just rolled his shoulders and gave way to a small sigh. Both were feeling a warmth in their guts that they knew could never be induced by anything other than Castiel, in their love for him and appreciation for all that he's ever done for their sakes. Even this moment that just ended amongst all three of them was possible because Castiel's words tied them all together.  
Whatever was between them was yet to be totally decided. Or, rather, completely accepted; they knew that there was something between them that stemmed far further than just brothers, and it wasn't until today that they were brought to question.  
But neither was in any position to talk about it - Dean probably wouldn't be up for it, anyway. For now, they all walked back down the hill without any of that negative energy that had previously hung around the air.

**So...there you have it. First Wincestiel Ive done XDD I had a co-writer** **infidelityinatuberose so ther emight be a sequel coming up too!**


End file.
